


Breaking the News

by WitchyBee



Series: Snapshots of the Past [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Gen, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's pregnant," Michael said.</p><p>A tense, breathless silence hovered in the air between them. For a long time, Trevor stared, unable to speak. When he did, it was a tirade. “Well how the fuck did that happen?! Weren’t you using a condom, you fat fuck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the News

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one.

“I can’t do this anymore, T,” Michael said out of the blue one night, although he’d been thinking about saying it for a long time. “I gotta quit the game. We’re all gonna end up dead or in prison eventually.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a fucking second. Where the hell is all this coming from?” Trevor demanded. “Did...Did she say something about your chosen line of work? Man, this isn’t a game, okay? And no one’s dying. If you wanna make money to keep your special lady in fake tits and out of the trailer park, then we gotta take scores. Nobody’s getting caught unless Amanda talks.”

“She would never do that,” Michael said quietly. “Look, all I’m saying is, we both know this ain’t a sustainable way to live.”

“Oh, yeah? Says who?”

“Says reality!”

“Fuck reality!” Trevor shouted back. Michael laughed bitterly, covering his face with his hands and breathing deeply. He knew that beyond the rage in his best friend’s eyes was panicked fear, because he could sense Michael pulling away from him.

“I got more to lose now, T. There’s Amanda and...”

“So...so you’re just gonna abandon me and Brad, everything we’ve worked for, and live in a fucking Vinewood movie, huh? Marry this girl, have a couple kids, maybe get a dog? That ain’t how it works, Mikey!”

“She’s pregnant.”

A tense, breathless silence hovered in the air between them. For a long time, Trevor stared, unable to speak. When he did, it was a tirade. “Well how the fuck did that happen?! Weren’t you using a condom, you fat fuck?”

“Yeah. Er...I don’t know, there might’ve been one or two times when I didn’t, but she takes a pill.”

“Then I’ll ask again. How did this fucking happen?”

“She forgot to take it.”

“Oh, she forgot to take it!” Trevor raged, pacing back and forth like a beast in a cage. “Are you sure it’s even yours? What about, y’know…?”

“Of course I’m sure, you prick.” Michael glared. He hadn’t taken the news nearly as hard when Amanda told him. Trevor wasn’t the one having a give up a life that he loved and become a father. “Look, I want this kid to have more than what I had. Maybe I wouldn’t be such a fuck up if my dad actually gave a shit about me. I want that kid to get a fair shot in life, at least.a chance to go to college and be somebody. I don’t want my kid to grow up with a daddy in prison or dead on the floor of some bank.” 

“Okay then. But let me ask you this, Mikey,” Trevor said. “How exactly are you gonna provide for this family of yours? When Amanda gets fat and stops stripping, it’s all on you to support her and the baby. What are you gonna do if you’re not taking scores, huh?” 

“I don’t know yet. I’ll figure it out.”

“Do you really think anyone would hire you?” Trevor continued. “You ain’t exactly employable, man, with no legal work experience and two incarcerations on your record.”

“All right!” Michael snapped. “I get it.”

“I ain’t saying this to be a dick. I’m just trying to help you see reality.”

“So...what you’re saying is…” Damn it, he really did not want to admit Trevor had some very persuasive arguments. “...that as it stands right now, I literally can’t afford to quit. To provide for my family, I have to put my life at risk.”

“Yep. It might help if you stopped smoking a pack a day, too.”

“Fuck you. If anyone needs a lecture about not smoking shit that’s bad for them, it’s you, amigo.”

“Hey, I’m not the one with a kid on the way,” Trevor said. His tone was lighter now. Maybe he’d finally started to accept the new reality. Michael just hoped Trevor handled the news better when he told him about the engagement and upcoming wedding. One bombshell at a time, though.


End file.
